


And They Were Roomates

by StarHelio



Series: FunFreds From the Server [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, actually ill just make that the title for this one, also funfred is fuzzy in this one so, and they were roomates, i guess, lowkey just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio
Summary: The quick, muffled footfalls rapidly approaching from down the hall almost made it sound like you had a huge puppy. While that was somewhat accurate, puppies normally weren’t bought from estate sales, seemingly inanimate despite secretly being alive. It had scared the daylights out of you when you had found that out. But now it was as normal as the birds nest in the tree out front, or that particularly jagged crack in the driveway. Now - a giant, furry, animatronic bear as a roommate - was just as normal.
Series: FunFreds From the Server [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956763
Kudos: 11





	And They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of little ficlets and oneshots sitting around that I made for friends in Discord so I'll just dump em here. There's not enough FunFred on this site anyway so here have fun

Today had been...well, not the best to put it lightly. Shoulders sagging as you managed to shut the front door behind you, you trudged your way to the kitchen with two full arms of grocery bags. After heaving them up to the counter top with a grunt, you couldn’t help but let yourself sink to the floor. You spread your legs across the cool surface as you leaned your back and head against a hard, wooden, cabinet door. You’d get up and put the groceries away eventually but as of right now you just couldn’t muster the energy. 

You heard a light shuffle somewhere in the hallway. “Speaking of energy...” you mumbled to yourself. “Y/N?” He called from the hall. You raised an arm in the air lazily, “Here” you called back. The quick, muffled footfalls rapidly approaching from down the hall almost made it sound like you had a huge puppy. While that was somewhat accurate, puppies normally weren’t bought from estate sales, seemingly inanimate despite secretly being alive. It had scared the daylights out of you when you had found that out. But now it was as normal as the birds nest in the tree out front, or that particularly jagged crack in the driveway. Now - a giant, furry, animatronic bear as a roommate - was just as normal.

A giant, fluffy pink muzzle peeked around the doorway, followed by a pair of luminous baby blue eyes. “Hey, Fred.” You breathed from your slumped position on the floor. He stepped in fully, cocking his head to the side as he raised a brow. “Wow you don’t look too hot.” he remarked.  
You rolled your eyes, “Oh, how sweet. Thanks for that.”  
He chuckled as he made his way over to you, extending his arms to offer you help getting up. You shook your head tiredly, “nun-uh, too tired.” He raised a brow at you again, smirking. “Oh is that so?”  
“Yes it is so.”  
“Bummer.” He wrapped two soft paws around your wrists, hauling you up anyway.  
“Noooooo...” you protested, going limp. However, despite your attempts, your dead weight was hardly a challenge for him as he lifted you up off the floor and held you under one arm, your body sideways. You giggled weakly, “You jerk, put me down!” You squirmed under his arm as he carried you out of the room. He gasped dramatically, pressing his other free paw against his chest. “I am wounded, (y/n). I truly am. Calling me a jerk after I generously offer to be your legs? I just saved you from the kitchen floor! Have a little respect, toots!”  
You playfully punched his side as best you could from your position, laughing at his dramatics. “You didn’t save me from anything! I was relaxing-“  
“Relaxing on the floor?”  
“Yes! I was relaxing and I was goi-“  
“Is the tile floor really that good of a place to relax? I’m just wondering. I don’t think I’d wanna relax on tile-“  
“I was relaxing!!” You laughed, “So put me down, I need to relax and you’re not very relaxing right now, I hate to tell you.”  
“You don’t enjoy the sultry sound of my voice?” He scoffed, feigning offense.  
“You sound like a deranged clown.”  
“Okay, that’s it.” He huffed, lifting you up in both arms. “No more Mister Nice Guy for you, brat.”  
“You were being nice?”  
At your remark, he tossed you through the air straight on to the couch. You landed with a soft, cushioned thud, laughing loudly. Another heavy thump fell beside you as the bear flopped his weight down on to the couch as well. He leaned his back against one end of the couch as he stretched his legs out, nearly knocking you off in the process. “Hey!” You barked, holding yourself off the floor with one arm, the lower half of your body still spread out on the couch. “Oops! Sorry!” He giggled. “Didn’t see you there!”  
You maneuvered your body back up onto the couch as you stood up on your knees, facing him. “Oh you didn’t see me, huh?”  
“Afraid not, you’re just so short and all-“ With that, you flopped your entire body weight across his stomach, effectively cutting him off with an “oof”. “Oh sorry, I thought since I was so small you wouldn’t feel a thing!” You mocked, feigning concern. He looked down at you sprawled across his stomach with a deadpan look “Uh-huh, listen missy, you ever heard the expression ‘poking at a bear?’ It’s not a great idea.” You reaches over him, grabbing at the TV remote, “yeah, yeah, sure.” He huffed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed you gently, hefting you up to rest against him more comfortably so you wouldn’t fall. Your head rested against his chest, angled towards the screen as you scrolled through Netflix. “What do you wanna watch?” You asked him, feeling his plush arms coming to rest around you. “Mmm, Saw.”  
“You always want to watch those though.” You groaned.  
“Les Misérables”  
“What is your fascination with the guillotine? I don’t get that.” You remarked.  
He scoffed, effectively disturbing you as you cuddled against him. “It was the quickest and cleanest way to go! Everyone who was anyone chose to die by guillotine! It was used by the French nobility and was known for its swift deaths! Well, except-“  
“‘Except Mary, Queen of Scots’, I know. I’m turning it on, okay?” You grumbled.  
He giggled, shaking you again as he did so. “That’s right! Aw, you do care!” he teased.  
You rolled your eyes, “oh, shove it you big bear.”

Even though when you had first found him, you hadn’t expected he’d become a roommate, you were certainly glad he had some days. On really rough days like today, he tended to make things a lot better. You really were grateful for him, not that you’d tell him so easily.


End file.
